chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Something akin to a mercenary -explorer , rogues place more emphasis on trickery and stealth and less on combat. They also are more often chaotic than lawful. Rogues can have one of three specialties, though the specialties share things in common with those of other professions. Thieves are adept at plundering without getting caught. Spies are experts at diplomatic and military espionage. Assassins are efficient tracker and killers, often with the help of poison. Skills: HP: Base 13 + 1d6 and 1d4 per level SP: Base 6 + 1d6 per level Skill Ranks: Base 15 + 5 per level Fortitude Modifier: +1 Reflex Modifier: +3 Will Modifier: +1 PA Modifier: +2 SA Modifier: +2 Techniques: Combat: 1 pt Sneak Attack – Extra damage for surprise attack 4 pt Crippling Strike – Improved sneak attack 4 pt Opportunist – Gains an attack of opportunity against a foe who was hurt by a teammate recently Effects: 2 pt Evasion – What it says on the tin - +2 to evasion 4 pt Evasion – +2 again (+4 total) 6 pt Evasion – +2 again (+6 total) ' ' 2 pt Kick'em When They're Down – Deals extra damage when attacking a prone foe. ' ' Other: 2 pt Detect Poison 5 pt Make poison ' ' 5 pt Skill Mastery – Gains strongly in skills ' ' 1 pt Trapfinding – Can find traps better than other professions 2 pt Trapsense – Can sense when a trap is nearby 3 pt Uncanny Dodge – High reflex save 5 pt Improved Uncanny Dodge 3 pt Darkvision - See 60 ft. in total darkness.  3 pt Pass without Trace - One subject/level leaves no tracks.  2 pt Detect Snares and Pits - Reveals natural or primitive traps.  3 pt Tripwire''' '-' '''Wards an area for 2 hours/level.  3 pt Snare - Creates a booby trap.  3 pt Jump - Subject gets bonus on Jump checks.  2 pt – Steal - Can attempt to steal from a living target, +4 to ‘sleight of hand’ skill 1 pt +1 to any skill. Specialties: 3 pt Thief - 'Gain +3 sleight of hand and unlock thief tree. 1 pt Plunder Appraisal - Gain +5 on appraisal of stolen plunder and a +3 to bluffs claiming that they totally aren't stolen. 3 pt Like the wind - Gain +5 move silently and +5 hide when engaging in thief activities 5 pt Detect trap - You can detect security traps very well, and even diffuse many. 8 pt Heist Master - You are the ringleader, the man who is able to play every card just right to pull of perfect heists. '''3 pt Spy -' Gain +3 bluff and unlock spy tree. 1 pt Blend In - You can go unnoticed, even when others are looking for you. 3 pt Like the wind - Gain +5 move silenty and +5 hide when engaging in espionage activities. 5 pt Motive Master - Gain a 6th sense for when someone is hiding something, and when someone wants something. 8 pt Double Agent - Gain +10 diplomacy, +10 bluff when entering the foe's inner ring and becoming their favorite new lackey. '''3 pt Assassin - Roll an extra 2d4 damage on a sneak attack and unlock assassin tree. 1 pt Track - You can track like an explorer. 3 pt Modus operandi - Your character develops an expertise in their specific method of killing, whether that be poison, arrows, poison arrows. throwing people off cliffs, etc. While using this technique, gain +5 move silently and +5 hide. 5 pt It was an Accident - When using your M.O., your character can make a kill look like an unfortunate accident rather than murder. 8 pt Failure is not an option - Should your target escape, you can track them to the ends of the world, just to keep your track record perfect. Category:Professions